


Time for Threesomes

by OTCP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTCP/pseuds/OTCP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds himself face-to-face with another person who controls time. He's met another version of her before, but this one hit god tier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Threesomes

She was definitely hot.

She had a lovely figure and decent sized breasts. Her hair fell along her face in lovely streams. Most of the hair was kept back with a ruby red hair clip in the Aries sign. Her lips were red, the same color as her clip and clothes. Oh...god, her clothes. A tight fitting outfit much like Jade's covered her body. The difference in hers was its red color. On her chest was a symbol identical to the one on his. She said something he could not understand.

"Excuse me?"

She smirked and said something else. Even though he could not understand them, her words sent shivers through his body. She walked up, her hand placing itself on his chest. He tried to step back but found himself against a wall. More words slipped past her lips as she leaned her lips towards his ear. His blood went cold.

"S-Stop."

That did not sound cool at all. It sounded weak. Somehow this troll managed to break down his cool demeanor just by speaking. Just by standing. Just by touching him with just a hand.

Only now it wasn't just a hand.

He gasped as her other hand grasps his crotch. She rubbed at it, causing a moan to slip past his lips. He hated himself for enjoying the feeling. He hated himself for falling into this trap. He hated himself for not being able to get away.

She pressed her body against him, her lips smashing against his. He felt something press against his crotch, but it most definitely was not a hand. She was using both her hands to hold his hands above his hands. He tried to figure out what it was, but he had a sickening guess as something sliming slid up his shirt, and down his pants, twirling around his dick. He gasps, his lips softening up enough for her to force her tongue inside. He tried harder to pull away, but that only resulted in the tentacle squeezing his dick. He let out a cry of pain as he tongue captured his.

She smirked as another version of her came in sight. Dave's entire body went cold as she pulled away from the kiss and released his penis, allowing her other self to grab his arms and hold him to the ground. The second version of her pulled off his shirt, licking his chest. He gasped, tears forming in his eyes. She said something again, but he couldn't understand. She sat on his chest, and he could feel her slimy tentacle slide around his nipples.

And then he felt his pants come off. He squirmed, kicking around, trying desperately to see past the second troll in order to kick the first. He couldn't though, and soon his boxers were off as well. He watched as the second troll was handed a pair of panties, which she slide over his head. They were small enough that they only covered one eye. He was tense as the troll in front of him bent backwards, sliding down her own panties in a way that made her bulge visible.

The thing was disgusting. It was a rust red and covered in genetic material. He felt it lace around his chest as she used her panties to cover his other eye. The bulge was trailing against his chest as she worked her way up until she was straddling his face. He tried to move, but her arms were holding his. He gasped as she forced the tentacle into his mouth. It writhed around before she started to move it around, thrusting. He couldn't breathe. He felt as if he was choking. She had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. 

He thought that this would be the worse, but then he felt something he hated. The first troll was on him so that her back was to his face. She slid his dick inside herself, moaning in pleasure.  Then she did something that made tears well up in his eyes. She slide her bulge inside him, forcing her way in. She was moving, leaning on her hands as she slowly picked up speed.

Both of the girls were moaning in pleasure, but all he felt was vile forming in his throat. He wanted to scream to make it stop, but he could get no sound out. If he opened his mouth, her second self would force herself in deeper. He could do nothing but wait as they forced him to experience their pleasure.

Soon, he felt liquid pour into his mouth and inside him. He wanted to scream as the liquid forced its way down his throat while, at the same time, some forced itself where it was never meant to go. Tears oured down his cheeks as the bulges were removed. The first troll did not get him out of her, though. Rather she spun, making him cry out, so that she was facing him. She began riding him, rising up and down as she moaned out in pleasure. She was saying things he could not understand while the second troll remained with his face straddled. Her bulge lapped across his face, nudging his lips. She was warning him of what would come if he did come soon.

And surely enough, the first troll grew impatient. She slid herself out and bent down so her face was near the part. She slid it into her mouth, lapping along it. It was covered in the genetic material that had leaked from her nook, and the feeling of it being licked off made Dave moan. She slide the part into her mouth, bobbing up and down. Her arms held his legs down, removing his ability to fight her as she sucked, bobbed, and teased his part. Finally, as she was getting ready to just bite the part off from him, he climaxed. He figured he swallowed it, but he was told otherwise as he felt liquid drip over him. He gasped, desperate to get away as some of the liquid dripped up his chest. 

And then she did something that made him want to vomit...

Her lips crashed into his, her tongue forcing his mouth open. She spilled the liquid into his mouth, forcing him to swallow him. He felt sick. He wanted to barf as she got up, a single "Arigato" slipping past her lips as she left with her second self.


End file.
